


金项圈

by aNarwhal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal
Summary: iceland是只猫
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	金项圈

诺威没有养猫，也没养狗，但他床头放着一只项圈。项圈的搭扣和上面拴着的圆环是纯金的，褐色柔软的皮革被摩挲出一种细腻的光泽。  
他把项圈收在盒子里，曾经有小偷登堂入室发现了它，直觉告诉他这大概是什么贵重东西，但在打开盒盖伸手触摸的瞬间他失去了知觉，醒来已经被房子主人捆好丢到了警局，直到蹲监狱他也想不明白发生了什么。  
“后来呢？”  
“他大概会认为自己有什么供血不足的毛病。抬头。”  
少年微微抬起下颌，方便诺威把项圈扣在他的脖子上。

他们在一个冬天认识。冬天最合适的运动自然是滑雪，比起人工雪场，天然雪场的雪更厚更深，在自然雪道上滑行的体验有如梦境飞行。  
但乐趣和危险总是如影随形。  
诺威等到了那场铺好雪道的暴雪，但接下来另一场降雪把他困在了雪山深处。  
一只动物在风雪中慢慢接近。他只能看见在风里乱卷的毛发，还有那双黑夜里发光的眼睛。雪砸在他身上，在暴风雪里根本没法顶风前进。猜不出是狼还是其他野生动物，他用冻僵的手指扣动了扳机。  
要是他多花些时间在滑雪木屋里的聚餐会上，他就会听到这样一个传说，据说雪山里居住着巨大的猫，它们的毛发和冰雪是一个颜色，体型大得像一匹马，它们能顶着暴风雪穿行奔跑，救起遇难被困的人。当地居民尊敬这些猫，在木屋的门口还挂着猫形的指示牌。  
可惜他当时一半的注意力在盘子上，另一半在雪山和滑雪板上。这些传说没有飘进他的耳朵里。  
朝他扑来的野兽哀叫了一声倒在地上，尾巴一扫，拍落了那支没法被冻僵的手指握紧的武器。它背对着暴风雪，用前腿向前挪动了一步，诺威感觉到了它热烘烘的呼吸。  
它最后弯曲四肢，把这个遇难的人揣进了自己毛绒绒的肚子里。

借着它取暖挡雪，诺威总算完完整整回到了家里，没冻掉手指也没废掉脚趾。雪停后，体力耗尽，全身披覆白色毛发的野兽一点点消融，缩小成了一团。那是一只猫，体型不大，脖子上还带着项圈，后腿带着血迹，要不是亲眼看见，很难相信这是昨天那只巨大的动物。  
他把猫裹在衣服里带下了雪山，送去宠物医院处理完伤口，对伤口原因避而不谈。无论在回程中还是在医院手术台上，它都沉睡不醒。  
直到诺威把它安置在沙发软垫上，给它盖上了旧毛毯，暖和了几个小时后，它才吃力地睁开了眼睛。  
它疑惑地环顾四周的陌生环境，目光又落到诺威身上，毫不犹豫地发出了威胁的哈气声。  
“是我开的枪，我承认做的不太对。别紧张，伤已经给你处理过了，等全好了我就把你放回去，你觉得怎么样？”  
猫用前爪奋力支撑起身体，继续愤怒地瞪着诺威。但这一动作没持续多久，它就脱力地软绵绵趴下了。  
诺威拿着开好的猫罐头碰了碰它胡子，放在它嘴边。  
它闻了闻罐头，试探舔了几口，小心翼翼吃起来，一边吃一边用余光看诺威，就像在担心诺威会抢走它的食物一样。  
“慢慢吃，还有很多。”  
猫解决完一个罐头后，舔了舔嘴，咬着毛毯拖动到沙发一角缩着。  
诺威准备起了自己的午饭，它已经睡醒拖着受伤的后腿一拐一拐走到桌角，伸长了脖子看着餐桌，似乎对诺威吃些什么很感兴趣。  
看来用食物拉近和动物关系的方式总是有效，诺威把它抱上了餐桌，它闻了闻盘子里煎好的三文鱼，用爪子拍了一下。  
它抬起眼睛看了诺威一眼，在每块鱼肉上都泄愤般咬了一口。

即使诺威给它喂食，雪山带回的猫还是警惕地和诺威保持了距离，一旦靠近，它就抬起前腿露出爪子，瞪着他，对他发出再明显不过的“离我远点的”的声音。并且在晚饭时再次咬了他的肉排，它还想舔一口羊肉汤，但是被滚烫的肉汤烫了舌头。转而在诺威坐着的椅子上磨起了爪子。  
“我觉得我们应该谈谈。”诺威从柜子里拿出罐头，边开罐头边说，“浪费粮食是不好的行为，你要……”  
他顿了一下，抓紧了手里的罐头。  
沙发上那只猫不见了，取而代之的是一个全身赤裸，只披着毛毯的少年，头发颜色和猫的毛色一样都是银白，他的脖子上拴着那只猫项圈，金色扣针上的圆环和头顶露出的两只耳朵一晃一晃。  
少年用他听不懂的语言说了一句什么，发现诺威听不懂又皱起眉头比划着想要笔和纸。  
少年写满了半页纸的符号，他们也没能成功交流。还好诺威的话他能听懂，他能用摇头点头代替是否来回答问句。  
“因为我说了要谈谈，所以你觉得变成这样方便一些？”  
少年点了点头。  
“你现在还在生气？”  
他继续点头。  
“我也不能让你继续拿我的晚饭出气，既然你现在能变成人，下次你可以用盘子和我吃一样的东西，但是别继续糟蹋食物，浪费总是不好的。”  
少年不高兴地鼓起了脸，勉强同意了。  
“还有一个问题，你想继续裸奔我也不能说什么，但你不觉得冷吗？”

少年好奇地扯了扯衬衫下摆，他还没长大，满脸的稚气，衬衫穿在他身上有些显大。名字按发音能模仿个差不多，名叫艾斯兰的少年或者说猫，闻了闻袖口，开始咬袖子上的纽扣。  
看起来他不喜欢这件衣服原主人的味道，并决心用自己的味道取代它。毛蓬蓬尾巴从衬衣下摆伸出来，弯成一个问号形状。  
“尾巴和耳朵不能想点办法吗？”  
艾斯兰摇了摇头，警觉地把尾巴放到了背后。  
衬衫不是诺威给他穿的，变成人艾斯兰也抗拒着肢体接触。诺威只能把自己的衣服脱下来再穿一遍示范给少年看，唯独对扣子艾斯兰很笨拙，勉强让诺威帮了点忙。  
他抓起笔在纸上画了一个猫头，然后又画了很多猫头，他指着那堆猫看着诺威。  
“你想回去？”  
艾斯兰垂下了耳朵。  
“等你的腿好了我送你回去。要是被发现了我大概会被那里拉入禁止入内的滑雪黑名单。”  
艾斯兰不明白黑名单是什么意思，他抬头看了看诺威的眼睛，甩了甩尾巴。

能用纸笔后，艾斯兰马上在当天晚上积极主动地表达了第一个要求。他趴在浴室潮湿的地板上画了一个猫头，然后又画了两条不规则的曲线，一堆竖直的线条。  
艾斯兰指了指猫头，又指指自己。  
“你是猫，我知道，然后呢?”  
艾斯兰又指了指那堆线条，用力地摇头。  
“这是什么？水？”艾斯兰点头，那似乎是雨和河流，他能想到的所有和水有关的东西。  
两者已联系，诺威明白了。“你不想洗澡？”  
看来虽然艾斯兰不知道这里是做什么用的地方。但是光滑干净的地板，带有水汽的空气让他立刻理解了接下来会发生的事。  
“不行。”诺威说。  
艾斯兰鼓起脸不高兴地抬头看他。  
“猫或许可以不洗，但是你现在是人。而且退一步说，你觉得我会让野外的猫直接睡床上吗？”诺威慢悠悠地挽起了袖子。“正好省了买宠物香波。”  
艾斯兰不满地上下拍打尾巴，他好奇地探头闻了闻揉搓出的白色泡沫，靠得太近，鼻子上沾上了一点。诺威顺手用手背帮他抹掉，一边注意着腿上的伤口，放慢了擦洗的动作。  
水流一路向下，艾斯兰不自然地用尾巴遮住了某个部位。  
“都有的东西别那么在意。”  
水流打湿了尾巴，长毛湿成了一片，艾斯兰依然用尾巴坚决地表示了拒绝。  
“好吧。”诺威揉了一把艾斯兰的头发，像猫毛一样软。  
就猫而言，洗澡的过程艾斯兰还算配合，但是吹干时就没那么容易了。  
诺威按住艾斯兰的肩膀，少年疑惑地挣扎了一下。  
热风熏红了他的脖子和耳朵，吹到猫耳朵根部的时候，艾斯兰瞬间弹了出去，占据角落弓起了背，湿漉漉的尾巴，耳朵和刚吹干的头发都炸了起来。  
“猫洗完不吹干容易得猫藓。”  
艾斯兰含糊地说了句他听不懂的话，长期以猫形态生活的少年不懂猫藓是什么。  
“会掉毛，然后变秃。”  
艾斯兰抖了一下耳朵，拖着炸毛的尾巴乖乖坐回了床上。

艾斯兰趴在窗口，对着窗外张望。外面正下着雪，积起薄薄一层。  
他拨开窗户，从窗台上抓着雪球往院子里丢，长长的大尾巴圈起来绕着脚踝。诺威说他现在需要多休息，但是他本来就是冰天雪地里生活的猫，不得不待在室内养伤让他有些闷。  
“你想出去玩吗？”  
艾斯兰捧着热牛奶点点头，诺威拿不准应该给他喝什么，除了水以外只给他倒过牛奶喝，艾斯兰很喜欢这个味道，第二天指着柜子想再喝一点。  
他抱着杯子慢慢舔一口再舔一口，虽然表情一如既往，但尾巴却高高地翘起来，表示他心情不坏。  
“等一下。”  
诺威往盆里盛了大半盆的雪，把雪放进浴室。  
“你变回猫试试看。”  
艾斯兰后腿的外伤还没痊愈，每隔三天要清创换药。他趴在盆边，用爪子拨拉了一下那层冰凉的雪，又按了按。  
“怎么样？”  
艾斯兰头一次发出了喵呜声，伸过头蹭了蹭他的手。  
腿伤让他动作不方便，不能跳上跳下也不能跑动，人形反而更容易活动一些。诺威把猫形的少年抱起来，擦干了爪子上融化的雪水，粉红色的猫爪捏起来就像软糖。  
如果艾斯兰是普通的猫，他很乐意陪它玩抛雪球的游戏。

在春风回暖的时候，艾斯兰能顺利摆脱辅助物走路了，诺威带着他沿着码头慢慢散步。艾斯兰的尾巴贴着腰塞进衬衣里，耳朵用一顶毛线帽盖住。只是项圈他不肯摘也不让诺威碰，好在风还很冷，诺威扯了条围巾给他戴上。  
第一批捕鱼的渔船刚刚靠岸，卸完货还剩半箱海虾，个头太小卖不出好价钱索性低价卖给了他们，坐在码头边就能直接生吃，虾头虾壳撇进海里。  
艾斯兰剥得慢而且吃力。当猫时，他动作灵活轻巧，但是作为人，具体到五指活动就很笨拙，刚来时他花了些时间用好刀叉和汤勺，对付衬衣的纽扣。现在他想剥开虾壳，却挤碎了虾肉，手心都是汁水。  
诺威把完整的去了壳的肉递给他，艾斯兰像猫一样咬走了虾，他本来就是猫，多多少少保留了一些猫的特征，猫耳朵和猫尾巴，还有猫带刺的舌头。诺威给他投食了一个多月，艾斯兰并不觉得从他这里获得食物是什么不自然的事情，即使在旁人看来这场面有点古怪。他的牙擦过指腹，舌尖追着残留的鲜味舔过诺威的指尖，猫舌带来了一种粗糙的摩擦感。  
怀着私心，他给艾斯兰剥了第二个，第三个……  
直到那半箱虾吃完，诺威捻了捻手指，猫舌的触感似乎还留在上面。

诺威用空闲的时间教艾斯兰语言，当少年能跑的时候，也能和他进行些简单的对话。夜晚的公园里，白色的猫跑起来长毛迎风飘动，就像一匹小马驹。  
少年似乎已经习惯，甚至可以说是喜欢上了和他同居一个屋檐下的生活。每天早晨，艾斯兰靠着他蜷缩着睡觉，猫的睡眠时间占了一天的三分之二以上，但是深度睡眠时间不多，诺威起床时他就会迅速醒过来，跟去厨房等着今天的早饭。  
他还是没长成大猫，喜欢追逐着移动的阳光，把自己缩成小小的一团窝在窗户下晒太阳，诺威回家总能看见他从某个地方跑出来，迎接他进门，装着漫不经心贴着他脚边跟着他走来走去，尾巴却高兴地摇起来。  
阳光好的时候，艾斯兰总趴在窗边，四肢张开，尾巴反卷搭在肚子上。阳光把猫晒化成一张绒毯，软绵蓬松恰到好处。  
诺威会揉一揉毛毯的中央，睡得迷迷糊糊的艾斯兰看他一眼，伸个懒腰，然后坦然接受了诺威继续蹂躏他的皮毛。他还在地板上滚动一下，任由诺威把他当做一张靠垫，像暴风雪那天一样。  
他不介意诺威给他一天梳一次毛，也再不对诺威拨弄他尾巴的行为有什么抵触。除了有一次，他愣愣地咬了咬诺威趁他打呵欠时伸进嘴里的手指，气呼呼地把毛蹭在了诺威的枕头上。  
诺威很希望艾斯兰是他的猫。  
“养野生动物需要办什么证件？”  
艾斯兰正给自己戴上项圈：“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”

他没仔细看过艾斯兰的项圈，少年会在洗澡时把它摘下来，但是不让诺威碰。项圈的材料似乎是很好的皮革，即使艾斯兰总戴着它也没被磨伤过。无论艾斯兰是猫还是人，大小如何变化，项圈总能贴着他脖子放大缩小着直径，从来不会被撑坏。  
他隐隐觉得艾斯兰作为一只猫是有主人的。  
“你是谁的猫？”他们回到雪山时，诺威问艾斯兰。少年眼睛里都带着回家的光。  
“芙蕾雅。从最开始那两只灰猫开始，我们就一直住在这里。”  
薄薄的残雪上留下两行脚印，他们越往深处路越难走。  
“到这里就可以了？”  
“我想可以了。”艾斯兰说。“你要回去吗？”他抬头看着诺威，尾巴耷拉了下来。  
诺威想说冬天他还会带着滑雪板来，但是他改了主意。  
“我买了今天的车票，你想跟我回去吗？”  
“回去继续当你的猫？”艾斯兰认真想了想，“可是我不能当你的猫，我们都属于芙蕾雅，不能属于人类。”  
“不当猫也行。”  
“什么意思？”  
“像之前那样，你还是芙蕾雅的猫，我们也能继续住在一起。”  
“你的意思是，像一只猫拥有另一只猫？”艾斯兰尾巴动了动，绕在腿上。  
“或者像一个人对另一个人。”  
“现在还不行，我还有很多东西要学，不能离开。但是你要真想那样的话，我可以把项圈留给你。”  
他按照艾斯兰的话蹲下一些，直到膝盖碰到地面，艾斯兰才找到了合适的高度。少年给他戴上皮革和纯金的项圈，上面还带着温热的体温。艾斯兰仔细调整宽松度。就像某个奇怪的仪式。  
“你们的项圈除了代表属于芙蕾雅，是不是还有什么别的意义？”  
“就像海豹她们的皮，没有项圈的猫没有踏入天空的资格。”艾斯兰说。  
“那我要把它放在保险箱里面锁起来了。”  
“也不是必须要那样。”少年摸了摸没有项圈覆盖的脖颈，“你可以暂时帮我保管着，我很快就会长大的。”

艾斯兰勾住项圈拉了拉，宽松正好，不会勒着脖子，也不会在他跑动时松脱。  
每个星期五轮到艾斯兰，他要在星期四晚上赶回去，周六再回来。  
感谢轮班制，毕竟一周连续工作七天是不人道的。  
“还有时间吗？”  
“还有三分钟，再晚我大概就会迟到。”艾斯兰看了看时间。  
“三分钟？”  
长着雪白猫耳的少年晃了晃高高翘起的尾巴：“那你想摸一摸尾巴和耳朵，还是想要一个吻？”  
END


End file.
